Talk on a Routine Patrol
by CJSpooks
Summary: While on a routine patrol, Bridge and Jack talk about Z. Bridge and Jack friendship.


Author's long Notes: I don't actually know how long it's been since I last posted an SPD story. I only know that it's been too long. I take long hiatuses away from certain fandoms, but I usually find my way back. This time, I couldn't resist being away from the adorable Bridge!

And I know that I've promised a Bridge and Jack friendship story for awhile now. I had a few ideas, but they never panned out until this one. I wrote this story at four in the morning. Hopefully, it's not too bad.

Summary: While on a routine patrol, Bridge and Jack talk about Z. Bridge and Jack friendship.

Talk on a Routine Patrol (Don't I have the worst titles ever?)

By CJSpooks (not good at writing titles)

The rain was coming down hard in Newtech City as Bridge and Jack walked around. The two were on a routine patrol, one of B-Squad's many responsibilities as cadets for SPD. They had been walking around for about an hour and a half, time most of which was filled with Bridge's chatter about topics ranging from the rain to the average size of a llama.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Bridge?"

"Do you think we should go back to the base? I mean, we're really soaked. We could get sick. I don't know the policy on sick days that well. I'd have to ask Z or Sky since they know the handbook so well which is kind of--"

"It's just water. I just wished our uniforms had hoods." Jack replied as he brushed some water off of the red hooded raincoat that he had put on over his uniform.

Bridge shook like a wet dog to get the water off his dark green poncho with a matching rain hat. He replied, "It doesn't usually rain this much in Newtech City. Hoods aren't technically practical for the design. Though, I could try to make a prototype for a new kind of uniform jacket complete with hood, made out of a more comfortable and breathable material, complete with bigger pockets for toast, pockets that could keep a piece of buttery (he wiggled his fingers as he said this) toast dry even in this weather. I'd need someone to be a model. Would you like to do it, Jack?"

Jack didn't hear him. He usually stopped fully listening to the green ranger's babbling to keep himself from going insane. Sky had once told him that tuning out Bridge was a gift only extremely lucky people had.

"Jack? Earth to Jack…actually, it's more like an individual person to Jack…well, Bridge to Jack...hello? Hi? Shalom?" He poked Jack in the arm with a gloved hand.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, Buddy, I was thinking of something else."

Bridge shrugged. "It's okay." He fell silent.

Jack glanced at Bridge. This was the first quiet moment between the two since they left headquarters. "Something wrong?"

Bridge shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just…can I talk to you about something? Actually, more like someone."

"Sure. Is this about Z?"

"Yeah. I think Z is amazing. She's my favorite person at SPD. Which is kind of wrong to say since people aren't supposed to pick favorites among friends. I mean, Sky's my roommate and a good friend. And Syd has been sweet to me ever since we met. You're the best leader I know of. Kat's the smartest. Commander Cruger is the bravest. Boom's the best partner for building projects. And Sophie is an android, but I still see her as a person. Sam's a boy in our time but also a ball of light when not morphed. So, does he count as two people? Anyway, Z's my favorite person to be around all the time. I've been…captivated ever since we met you two that fateful day in the marketplace. Even when we were supposed to be fighting, I couldn't get over how beautiful and spunky she was. I even remember the exact outfit she was wearing. Black hat and half jacket, pink sleeveless shirt layered over a white shirt, camouflage pants with a belt, and black boots that almost came into contact with my head at one point. I was thrilled when you two decided to join SPD. And I told my heart that I would try to make her feel welcome and try to get to know everything I could about her."

"You like Z. I've noticed."

"Is it really that obvious? I must be pathetic."

"No, you're fine with how you show it. It's not over the top or anything. You just show her how you care on a daily basis. You're always there to make her laugh and keep her company. And you two sit together when we do paperwork and when Z reads. It's a good thing that she has someone other than me to attack with her witty comments."

"I like being close to her. I hope she doesn't find me creepy."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't. Weird, but not creepy."

"Jack, since you know her the best out of anyone, do you think…"

Jack pat Bridge on the shoulder. "Z likes you, Bridge."

"I know she likes me like a friend since we're close." He crossed his fingers to illustrate. "But does she like me in, you know, _that_ way?" He put his two hands together to form a heart.

"I'm pretty sure she does."

"How sure is that in numerical terms? 65-percent? 73? 88? 92?"

"I can't pinpoint it. You'd have to ask Z."

"I don't know if I can do that. I…I'd get too nervous and jam up all the words and forget what I want to say because I won't be able to hear anything over sound of my heart pounding."

"Calm down. It's okay. Z's patient. She'll wait for you to make your point. Just tell her the truth. She'll get how you feel from that."

Bridge rubbed his chin. "I guess I can do that. I might have to practice in front of the toaster a few hundred times first. Don't tell Sky."

"Secret's safe with me. Good luck."

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack already knew that Z felt the exact same way about Bridge since she had confessed it about a week before over hot chocolate. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see his friends happy together.

End

Another Bridge/Z story may be coming soon…depends how long my stay in this fandom is this time…


End file.
